Unexpected encounter
by snowywolf7
Summary: Allen walker finds himself in small riverside town to join Kanda and Lavi on a short mission to destroy Akuma that have been terrorizing the area. Short practice vignette.


Hi everyone! This is the first Fanfic I have ever written and it's just a short story I thought I would try out.

Please review so I know if you guys liked it or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

An Unexpected Encounter

A teenage boy around the age of 15 stepped of the train that had just pulled into a small grubby looking station. The station, like the rest of the small town, was not very remarkable. Weather worn wood beams and roofs testified to the age and poverty of the dwellings while the grey rain filled sky lent a general feeling of misery to the place. The stranger continued out of the station walking through the streets with his black hood pulled over his peculiar features.

Despite his young age the boy's hair was silvery white matching his pale eyes. An oddly shaped red scar running along the left side of his face marred his otherwise porcelain features. It started as a pentagram above his left eye trailing its way over his brow and eyelid curving at his cheek bone and running down to his jaw. A parallel line of scar tissue ran under his left eye, but this unusual scar wasn't the only shocking feature this teen sported. Although covered by gloves, his left hand was completely black all the way up to his shoulder. Strange circular pattern adorned the area where his arm connected with his body. The hand itself was rough giving off an armored appearance with a green cross embedded into the back.

Allen Walker stepped into the weak fall sunlight trying to squeeze its way through the thick clouds covering the sky. He Looking down on the note that had been hastily scribbled by his friend Lavi, giving him directions on where to meet him once Allen arrived in the town.

_Allen-kun_

_Hope you haven't been attacked by an Akuma, if you haven't and you're in town then come to the fountain by the river and I'll meet you there with Kanda. He can't wait to see you!_

_~Lavi_

If nothing else it was sure to be interesting working on a mission with Lavi and Kanda again.

Allen didn't even need to stop to as for direction, there was only one river that ran adjacent with the town. It's water was dark grey matching the sky. In the distance the exorcist could make out the silhouette of a ferry slowly plowing its way through the wide river's murky waters. Dark steam rose from the ship blending into the monochrome sky. Walking along the depressingly colorless banks Allen couldn't help but think perhaps he wouldn't have minded sitting this mission out and enjoy some of Jerry's exellent mitarashi dango.

* * *

Allen looked left and right for his fellow exorcist amongst the crownd of people strolling by the fountain. Personally he found it amazing that the tiny town contained as many citizens as those taking a break along the river walkway. He glanced back down the the handwritten note before glancing around uncertainly. There was no way he could have gotten lost again. There was no other fountain in sight but the lack of friendly faces still begged the question where were his fellow exorcists. Unfortunately for Allen, Lavi spotted him first and snuck up behind his unsuspecting friend to tackle him with a squealing hug.

"Oh I missed you Allen-kun. I was sooo worried when we heard you managed to get yourself lost on your way here." Pink tinted Allen's pale face.

"Kamui didn't specify which platform and it was a large train station. You couldn't find anything." He protested trying to wiggle out of his friend's suffocating grasp.

"You've always been completely useless moyashi."Kanda spat at Allen.

"What did you say BaKanda!" A Japanese man with long dark haired pulled back in a ponytail glared at Allen and replied with an annoyed.

"che."

A tick appeared on Allen's forehead.

"Now now Kanda it's not nice to ignore someone. Now let's try a basic greeting, how about a hello? Repeat after me h-e-l-l-o." The Japanese samurai reached for his katana which hung loosely around his hip.

Lavi detached himself from Allen.

"Now, now we are in public ,how about we play nice?" He pleaded, but it was clear no one was paying him the slightest attention.

The verbal exchange of insults soon turned into an all-out brawl on the side of the street. Even though both of them had lean physiques they exchanged blows of extreme force. Some passersby gave the two teens disgruntled looks but they mostly ignored them much to Lavi's relief.

The fight came to an abrupt halt when Allen froze. The pupil in his left eye had turned into a pentagram and two turning gears with clear glass in the middle whirled in front of his cursed eye.

"Three Akuma headed this way." He motioned toward three pale faced people that walked towards them with expressionless masks for faces. Kanda froze and glared over at the monster's direction. "We can't fight them here." Allen whispered urgently to his two comrades. "There are too many innocent people around." Lavi nodded.

"Just leave it to the bookman." He grinned mischievously.

He glanced at the ship that was making its way towards their area and jumped up onto the rail on the side of the road.

"Ladies and gentlemen sorry to bother you, but I need your attention for a moment please." Allen thought he Lavi would be ignored, but something about the authority and urgency he put into his voice made the people turn towards him.

Allen covered his left eye which was still reacting to the Akuma as not to startle the mass of people now staring at Lavi. "I'm with the River Traffic Control Survey Agency of Safety." He started.

Allen snorted at the terrible lie. Lavi was a bookman, supposedly a professional liar, but he was doing a rather poor job in improvising.

"The barge that is heading this way seem to having some navigational issues, it's nothing you need to panic about but for your safety we would like for everyone to vacate this space until we are sure that this area is safe." The crowd became uneasy and started to move away in a brisk slightly panicked pace. Allen resisted the urge to smack his face._ These townsfolk bought that?_ he thought.

The three Akuma were buffeted back and forth as they struggled to get to the exorcist as people pushed them in the opposite direction. The three pale faced individuals became impatient and started to transform. Their human skin distorted and seemed to tear like cloth as humanoid armored monsters emerged with a screech of rage.

"Level threes huh." Kanda grunted.

The crowd seeing the disturbing monsters that had just emerged from what they thought were humans began to panic and run in earnest. Fortunately they had enough of a head start as not to get hurt from the Akuma. Lavi pulled a small hammer and held it until it grew to double Lavi's own height. Kanda moved his fingers over the edge of his katana making it glow with green light. Allen smiled at the Akuma.

"May your pitiful souls be saved. Crown Clown activate." A silver-white cape flowed around him as his left arm transformed until his fingers were long black claws. He jumped higher than any regular human should have and shot toward the Akuma in the center. Lavi and Kanda took on the left and right on respectively.

The level three met Allen in midair with a fist sending both parties flying backwards. Allen landed harshly on the ground feeling the gravel digging into his side. Before he could even stand the Akuma shifted to his side and knead him in his stomach making him gasp for breath.

Allen looked up in shock. He never met any Akuma who could move so fast before. Seeing the surprised look on the exorcist's face it grinned widely.

"That is my ability exorcist. I can fold the space around me to move closer to my targets." It brought a fist down aiming for Allen's face, but he caught it throwing the Akuma over his head. The air shimmered before the level three. Allen guessed that it was a sign that the Akuma was about to bend the space around him. He swept his cape up around him to block the blow.

The Akuma surprised that Allen has anticipated his move stumbled for a moment. That was all the time he needed. Allen brought down his claws on the Akuma's chest piercing the monster. For a split second Allen thought he had won, but the air around them shimmered and the Akuma disappeared.

Allen glanced around bracing himself, but to his surprise and horror the Akuma's target wasn't him but a small figure lying on the ground thirty feet away.

The figure turned out to be a small girl no older than six, tears streaming down her face as she looked around frantically and tried to get up only to fall down again. Allen cursed softly; she must have been separated and hurt when the crowd ran away from the sudden appearance of the Akuma.

"Lavi!" Allen called out. The red-haired exorcist still engaged in a fight with the other level three glanced in his direction and his keen eye picked up on the danger of the situation immediately.

"Take over here." Lavi shouted. He was closer to the girl and was able to intercept the Akuma as it reached out to grab the girl attempting to use her as a human shield. "Sorry but it's not nice to try to hurt children." He grinned and swung his giant hammer at the monster forcing it to back away to avoid the blow.

Allen engaged the Akuma that Lavi had been fighting, wrapping his cape around it and slamming it into the concrete sidewalk cracking the pavement. The stunned Akuma without the space bending powers of its fellow didn't have time to dodge Allen's claws as it sliced down cleaving the Akuma's head. A loud explosion shook the air as the monster's disintegrated and its trapped soul was released.

Feeling a blast of heat on the back of his head Allen turned to see a fiery serpent conjured by Lavi engulfing the already weakened Akuma. Through his left eye Allen could see the Akuma's soul smile and nod thanks to the exorcist as the monster dissolved in the flames. They both turned in time to see Kanda slice the last Akuma in half making it explode.

All three of them deactivated their Innocence and turned toward the terrified child. Allen walked towards her slowly and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He smiled patting the child on her head.

"Who are you" She asked with a shaking voice.

"We're exorcist." Lavi answered cheerfully. "We go around destroying those monsters you saw just now." She looked up at him in wonder, her tears finally drying. She pointed at Allen's black hand with a quizzical look.

"That is my weapon made of a substance called Innocence that can destroy those monsters called Akuma." Allen explained kindly to the child. "Can we help you find your parents?" He asked.

The girl nodded holding out her hand signaling them to help. Allen picked her up as easily as one might pick up a ragdoll and walked briskly away from the scene of destruction knowing the authorities, if this town had any, would soon be crawling over the wreckage that had once been a fountain.

After calming down from her harrowing experience the little girl turned out to be quite the outgoing and engertic soul. He bounced aheadof the three teens talking about her mother and the town and how she would go fishing in the stream for fish with her friends in the summer. She led them through the wood and stone building till they stopped at her home. A two story stone house with a flowerbed that added a welcome splash of color. Allen stepped forward to ring the small gold bell atop the well worn door.

"Yes? Who is it?" A female voice called as the door gave way with a creak.

"Mommy it's me!" The girl shouted with glee.

"Oh Aspen thank goodness you're ok." Her relief seemed to rush out like a torrent from the women standing in the open doorway. Allen let go of her tiny hands as Aspen ran toward her mother. He looked on at the reunion with just a trace of longing before stepping up to the mother and introducing himself with a brilliant smile.

"Nice to meet you ma'am my name is Allen Walker, we found your daughter by the path along the river." She blinked at the three teenager's odd appearance, but didn't dwell on it for long before she embraced them with a warm welcoming hug. Allen's eyes widened, not really expecting such a warm greeting.

"Thank you so much for bring her home. I got separated from her when we were taking a walk together and all these people suddenly came rushing by saying something about monsters near the fountain." Lavi grinned sheepishly, and Kanda only gave another 'Che'.

Allen smiled too.

"How odd." He commented. "Well I'm glad she's safe now at any rate." He turned to leave, but a small hand gripped his fingers. Allen turned with surprise.

"Thank you for saving me." Her smile was adorable and genuine Allen couldn't help blushing. Lavi poked him in the ribs.

"Someone has an admirer."

"Shut up!" Allen tried to punch Lavi but he danced out of the way. Allen knelt down and patted her on the head. "No problem Aspen."

"Where are you all going now?" She asked tilting her head. Allen looked at Lavi.

"Well I think out work here is done." Lavi nodded in agreement. "So we're going home." He said before giving another angelic smile and turning to leave with his two friends following close behind him.

The people back at the order might not be blood relative of Allen, Lavi, and Kanda but they were the closest thing all three of them have had to a real family, and as long as that remained true they would continue fighting to protect their home.


End file.
